


Found Out

by Mwesterfeld1985



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwesterfeld1985/pseuds/Mwesterfeld1985
Summary: This is my first time writing hope you guys like it. I huge thank you to my beta motherof4dragons.Tim and Lucy's secret relationship is found out by Their fellow officers. I Don't own any of the charters the belong to ABC.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Found Out

Found Out 

It was a Sunday night when officer Smith drove past the restaurant. He was looking out for any trouble, like any good cop. That's when he sees them—Lucy Chen and her former TO, Tim Bradford.

They were sharing a dessert. Mary, his partner, was going to drive by when she notices Tim lean over to wipe some whipped cream from the side of Lucy's mouth. She didn't remember taking out her phone, but the picture she snaps is perfect. There they are, for everyone to see. Mary figures this will settle the bet they've had going on at the station, whether Lucy and Tim were dating. 

Suddenly, Tim leans over the table and kisses Lucy, slow and sweet. Mary snaps another picture. She can't help but laugh. She knew it! Now, how to let everyone know she was right?

The next day, Lucy and Tim arrive at the station. They walk in separately, but close to the same time. Every few feet, someone looks and them and chuckles, but they are so wrapped up in each other, neither pays it any attention.

The separate to their respective locker rooms, each preparing for the day ahead. It's hard sometimes since they don't get to see each other as much now. Since she's no longer in training, she and Jackson are partnered together. 

Still, he waits for her outside of the changing rooms, and they walk into roll call together.

"I'm tired of Los Angeles and the sneaking around," she whispers out of the side of her mouth. "We should go away for the weekend. Somewhere we can be ourselves."

When he doesn't hear a response, she turns to him. Only, his attention is focused somewhere else. Following his gaze, she gasps, feeling the shock down to her toes. Blown up bigger than she thought possible, is a picture of her and Tim, kissing in the restaurant last night. Letting her gaze wander to her boyfriend, she sees his face is as red as hers is. 

In big capital letters, written across the bottom of the picture are the words, FINALLY. Everyone has seen it, even Stg. Grey. They look at each other, then around at the room, who breaks into raucous applause.

Some cops they are, caught and they didn't even know it. Instead of the trouble, they feared; however, they watch as money exchanges hands, and their co-workers lament that they couldn't have been caught just one week later.


End file.
